Sophia Nate: Duchess of Emptiness
Name 'Attributes' Qualities: Dex: Agile Stam: Tenacious Cha: Cool App: Stunning 'Abillities' Please list your field skills as bullet points in the Rating section to economize space! - Exhack 'Merits' 'Body Modifications/Flaws' 'Powers' 'Enhancements' 'Derived Statistics' 'Summary/Description' Sophia Nate had a relatively easy life, all things concerned, the illegitimate daughter of one of the dukes of england and an American woman, she was raised by her mother, but her father made sure they were taken care of, quietly, on the side, though he naturally could not be seen attending to them. This distance harbored in Sophia a desire to show the world what she could do, to make something of herself. This, in turn, led to her volunteering for human trials of a genetic enhancement program at the age of 19. After passing the screenings and getting her shots, she began to get splitting headaches, and woke one morning to find her room collapsed in on itself. Realizing she was now a Nova, Sophia avoided recruitment offers from Utopia, both for the increasing amount of bad rumors about Utopia, as well as due to her own personal drive, practicing on her own, and shifting her courses in the local college to physics to supplement her knowlege and better handle her powers, after this at about 21, she struck out as a freelance Elite, taking the monicker of the Duchess of Emptiness, and doing essentially any job that wasn't hideously distasteful, as long as the money was good, and preferrably clean. Throughout thie period she more or less systematically rejected further recruitment offers from Utopia and Teragen. She performed a wide array of jobs, ranging from grunt military mercenary work, to some subterfuge, fighting other Elites and even some more 'humanitarian' work, such as utilizing her warping powers to help dispose of radioactive and toxic waste, or ship relief supplies. Along the way, she gathered a relatively large amount of money and fame, and used it to buy herself a private domicile in space, taking a fragment of a Mining Asteroid and working, essentially, a small mansion inside it, keeping it hush hush, and apparently just a rock moved into a stable orbit where it won't hit anything. During this time, she hired Rigger and Spike to do much of the work, paying them a /very/ fair sum in the process. Now, at 35, she has quit the Elite business and signed up with Daedalus for a change of pace. In terms of physical looks, she is a woman of stunning beauty, with a generous figure and fine, slightly tan skin, deep blue eyes, and a large head of chocolate brown hair, arranged in a large set of spiraling curls. She favors nice, but practical clothes, and her 'Nova Outfit' is like a cross between some fancy nobleman's outfit and an older style military uniform, with a small cloaklike cape that hangs about a foot off the ground, the entire ensemble having fancy embroidery and finery to it, all in varying amounts of purple and black, though she's been known to add silver to it for more formal occasions. In addition, she wears nice looking, but serviceable boots, gloves that only cover up to the first knuckle of her fingers, and a platinum circlet, with a black diamond set in the front. Her mask is a visor that covers her entire face up to the circlet, which has hidden catches to help support it, and it appears as a smooth surface of black, or a deep dark purple when the light hits it right. 'XP' Category:Aberrant: The Moon's Reaching Out Category:Aberrant